My dauntless wedding!
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tris and four decide to get married and have a wedding. What happens after the wedding? Rated M. For lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Disclaimer: I do not own divergent. This is another fanfiction of mine! This fanfiction is about how Tris and Four get married and stuff so yeah:P There is no war in this fanfiction, and Al, Will, Tris's mother and father are still alive. Tris and Four have been dating for over a year now and they decide to get married. Oh and Tris didn't cut her hair:D I hope you like it and please leave a nice review! Rated M. For lemons in the next couple of chapters!**

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm so nervous. My knees are shaking, I'm sweating like crazy, and I feel like throwing up. I know I shouldn't be nervous, but I can't help it. Its my wedding day and I'm getting married to Four which I'm so excited about but... what if I fall down the aisle? What if I mess up the words during the wedding vows? I need to calm down, freaking out won't help me at all.

I look in the mirror again and take a deep breath as I see myself in a white wedding dress that is poofy at the bottom and has lace on the top. My hair is curly and pulled back with a sparkly clip with a veil attached to it. And I'm actually wearing makeup, which I never wear. I'm getting married at the dauntless gardens so I can smell flowers everywhere. I stand there looking at myself before my mother and Christina come in the room.

"You look so beautiful!" Christina squeals as she walks over to me. My mother walks over to me and holds my hands as Christina is fixing my veil.

"You nervous?" My mother asks me.

"No." I say shakily. "Were you on your wedding day?" I ask her.

"uh uh, I was terrified." My mom said smiling at me.

"But you don't worry, because you have nothing to worry about." My mom says hugging me. I hug her back as Christina stands there looking at us.

"Come on! Its almost time!" Christina says squealing. My mother lets go of me and I walk towards the double doors to where I will be walking down the aisle. The doors are closed so no one can see me yet, but I stand there ready for marriage. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and turn around to see my father holding his hand out to me. I take his hand and hold his hand as he stands beside me, ready to walk me down the aisle.

"I love you Beatrice. " My dad says to me.

"I love you too." I say back. I then hear the wedding music turn on and see my mother and Christina who are both bridesmaids, walk down the aisle in front of me. Now its my turn. I tighten my grip around my dads arm as he walks me down the aisle.

"Its okay." My dad says to me quietly.

"Please just don't let me fall." I say back to him quietly.

"I will never let you fall." My dad said back to me. We both take step out of the wedding doors and I take a deep breath. I try not to look anywhere else but in front of me, for the fact that if I didn't, I probably would fall over. We took another step out onto the aisle and I look up for just a second.

I see Four standing there smiling at me as I walk down the aisle. I look at him and forget all of my nervousness I had just a minute ago, he makes me feel alive and not scared. His deep eyes made me forget everything and suddenly I remember all the times we have fun together and how much he tells me he loves me. I love him, so much I can't express it. I choose him, and he chooses me over and over again.

I finally reach Four and my father puts my hands in four's. Four takes my hand and helps me up onto the stairs. I get up there and we both hold hands as the person talks about marriage and how we were getting married. I completely block out the other parts of what he was saying until he asked Four-

"Do you Tobias Eaton, take Tris Prior to be your wife?"

"I do, Forever and ever." He says smiling at me. He gives me my ring and places it on my finger. I smile at him and wait for my part.

"And do you Tris Prior, take Tobias Eaton to be your husband?"

"Yes." I say smiling at him.

"You may now kiss the bride." He says. Four looks at me and pulls the veil over my head. Out of the corner of my eye I see Four's best mans- Uriah and Zeke smiling. I also see my mother and father crying, and Christina smiling. I smile and Four cups my face with his hands he leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. I kiss him back and we break apart. Everyone starts clapping and everyone was smiling. Four wraps his arm around my waist and walks me back down the aisle as everyone is cheering. We get to the double doors and they shut behind us.

Four hugs me instantly and I hug him back, breathing in his scent.

"I love you." He says to me. "I love you too." I say back. He pulls away from the hug and kisses me again. We kiss fiercely and for a long time before Christina finds us and drags me with her to change into an "after the wedding dress."

* * *

After I get dressed, me and Christina go to the pit, where everyone from our wedding will be there.

We get to the pit and I feel someones hands on me waist. I turn around and see Four smiling. He wraps his arm around my hip and we walk around and talk to people. We talk to Christina and will, my mother and father, Marcus, Zeke and Uriah, and Tori. After we had talked to almost everyone there, meaning like a hundred people, Four leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You wanna go back to our apartment now?" He asks me. I look up at him and smile. I nod and he holds my hand as we leave the pit and go back to his apartment.

**The end of this chapter! Leave a nice review and I'll be back with more!:P **


	2. Loving you

**Hey you guys! Here is this chapter and I hope you like it! Please leave a nice review and yeah:P Rated M. For lemons in this chapter!:DDD**

Tris's P.O.V.

Four's arm wrapped around my waist as we reached his apartment. He shut the door behind us and picked me up bridal style, smiling into my neck. I giggled as he kissed my neck and carried me over to his bed. I took my shoes off as he was holding me and threw them on the floor. He laid me down gently and began nipping and sucking my neck. I gasped and trailed my hands down the back of his shirt grabbing onto him. He reached his hands behind my back and found the zipper to my dress as he pulled the zipper down.

I'll admit, I'm scared right now just a little. I mean he was in my fear stimulation. But at the same time, I feel safe with him. First of all, he's never pressured me into sex at all in the time that we were dating. Second, he knows that I'm still kind of scared of sex because I've told him before and hes been there to watch my stimulation. So he knows to go slow with me. And third, if he waited all of this time we've been together to have sex with me after we got married, then he must really love me. The main thing I'm worried about is my body, I don't have big breasts like the other dauntless women, I don't have curves, and I'm not pretty but I'm not ugly either. I love him so much, I just don't want him to not like me because I'm not any of these things.

Tobias pulled the zipper down my dress and looked at me. I guess he could tell I was worried by the look on my face.

"Tris... We don't have to do this right away if you don't want to, I can wait." He said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"No, I want this too." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled back at me and held my face in his hands.

"I love you Tris, and I love you more than anyone else I know. You're so beautiful." He said looking down at me. My heart raced and I could feel something knotting in my lower stomach.

Four's P.O.V.

I love Tris, more than anything. Shes the first person I've ever let get close to me and I let her know about me. She didn't abuse me in anyway, and she understands me. No one has ever understood me. Not even my father, who abused me. My mother didn't understand me even when she died. Tris is the first person I've ever been so attached to because she was there for me, when no one else was. I remember when I was training the initiates a year ago and Tris was one of them, I was ready to pack my bags and become faction less. But she was the reason that stopped me from leaving dauntless. Shes brave, selfless, intelligent, honest, and kind. Shes the first other person I've known who is divergent and I feel the same as her, because I'm divergent too. I love her so much, I'm so lucky to have her as my wife.

I was cupping her face with my hands and looking down at her. She's not pretty, that word is too small. Shes beautiful, and she is small, but shes strong, and her bright eyes demand attention. Looking at her is like waking up.

I bend down to kiss her on her lips and I feel her small petite hands wrap around in my hair. She kisses me back with more force and I kiss her, loving her taste. I don't want to make her uncomfortable by going too fast, so I very slowly pull down her dress. After I pulled it all the way down and placed it beside us on the bed I stared at her in awe. I could tell she was embarrassed because her face got red and she awkwardly move her hands out of my hair.

"Its okay." I say brushing her hair out of her face.

She nods and kisses me again. I kiss her back and realize that I'm still wearing clothes while shes laying underneath me half naked. So I brake apart from the kiss and unbutton my shirt and untie my tie and throw it on the floor. I go back to kissing her as I kiss her cheek and I feel her smile. I go down her cheek to her neck and begin to nip and kiss her neck. I could feel her hands trail down my chest caressing my skin. She got to my pants and reached her small fingers around the waistband. I'm hoping shes not scared, I don't want her to be. She slowly pulls down my pants and I grip her sides, sucking on her neck. I feel her gasp underneath me and I smile. She continues to pull down my pants and eventually, my pants are on the floor. I kissed her neck and decided to slowly go down her body. I kissed down her neck to her ravens tattoo and kissed her ravens. I kissed passed that and went down to her bra. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra and slowly took it off. I smile trying to make her feel comfortable as I go back down to kiss her nipples. She moans and arches her back.

"Tobias..." She says quietly. My face smirks as I kiss and suck on her nipples, massaging her breasts.

Tris's P.O.V.

I could feel something knotting in my stomach as he kissed my breasts. I moaned a little and thought it was his turn to be touched. My hands found themselves at his boxers as I pulled them off. I heard Tobias gasp as I pulled down his boxers, his hands clutching at my hips.

"Tris..." He says moaning. I slowly placed his boxers on floor and looked down to see him. He looked big, but then again, I didn't know what big was because I have never seen a penis before. I wrap my hands around his penis and he groans and goes back to kissing my neck. I slowly move my hand up and down as he moves into my hand. I kept rubbing his length until he moved my hands away from him. He kissed me fiercely on the lips as his hands pulled down my underwear.

We were both naked and I felt so turned on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks me one last time.

"Please." I say gasping as he grabbed a condom out of a box from underneath our bed. He put it on and went into my very slowly. It actually didn't hurt like I had expected it to. He moved until he was all the way inside of me and moaned.

"Can I move?" He asked. His eyes were pleading and his body was shaking.

"Yes." I say looking up at him. He slowly starts to move and I feel a spark go off in my lower stomach. He moves a little faster this time going deeper and I moan as he hits a sensitive spot inside of me. He then starts to go faster and we were both panting after about five minutes. He thrust faster into me and I thought I was going to explode. He kept hitting my sensitive spot inside of me over and over again causing me to moan and clutch onto his back. I eventually can't take it anymore and moan his name very loudly cumming on him.

"Tobias!" I say loudly. He thrust a couple more times before he collapsed on top of me panting.

"I love you so much." He said rolling off of me and covering us up with a blanket.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him so I was chest to chest with him.

"I love you." I say as I close my eyes and fall asleep in his arms.

**Stick around for more and I'll be back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!:D **


	3. Cuts and bruises

**Hi you guys!:P Here is chapter three and I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!;D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I woke up to Tobias's arm wrapped around me and his slow breathing on my neck. His arm wrapped around me makes me forget all of the horrible things that have ever happened to me. I hear his breathing quicken and look over at him. His eyes open and he smiles at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He said hugging me tighter. I felt embarrassed because we were both naked and he's hugging me but at the same time, I want him to hug me. He lets go of me and sits up as he starts to put his clothes on. I get up to and put my bra and underwear on and he hands me one of his shirts.

"Here." He said handing me his shirt smiling. I put the big shirt over my head and he walks over to me in his boxers, placing his hands on my hips. I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much." He said kissing my neck.

"I love you Tobias." I said back. He then kissed up from my neck to my jaw line then my lips. We made out and then we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said. I went to go get a pair of shorts and put them on quickly. I walked to the door and opened it, there I saw Al standing there in tears.

"Tris..." He spoke with a weak voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him annoyed.

"I just heard that you and Four were married now..." He said.

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked him. He just looked at me before he walked up to me and got right in my face. I stepped back so he wasn't so close.

"Leave, now." I said. He shook his head no and suddenly it looked like he was fixing to hug me. I then felt Four's hands on my waist and pick me up to move me behind him. He got in front of me and pushed Al back a little.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Four said in a deep voice.

"No one told me that you and Tris were getting married." Al said.

"Because you weren't invited to the wedding." Four said.

"Tris, why would you marry him?" Al asked me. I stood there shocked, he knew I was dating Four so what made him think I wouldn't marry him?

"Because I love him." I said snapping at him.

"Why did you take her away from me!?" Al said getting back in Four's face.

"I didn't do anything, you were the one who almost killed her and tried to push her over the chasm. She chose me, and I chose her because I love her." Four spoke harshly.

"I told her I was sorry!" Al said.

"I still don't forgive you." I said stepping beside Four. Four grabbed my hand and held it, I could feel his hand clenching mine. Al just looked at me and smiled suddenly.

"I'll be waiting for you when you decide to leave him." Al said.

I got mad, I would never leave four. Especially for Al, I hate him.

"I'm never leaving Four. What makes you think I would leave Four? Also what makes you think I would leave Four for you?" I asked Al. Four looked over at me and smiled a little.

"I know you will one day." Al said.

"You're wrong. I hate you." I said. I got mad and felt rage go through me. My hands pushed Al out of the door and slammed the door in his face.

Four's hand released mine as he hugged me. I felt his hands brushing through my hair.

"I love you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you too." I said against his neck.

He held my chin so I was looking up at him.

"I know you won't leave me. And I'm definitely not leaving you, ever." Four spoke smiling. I smiled at him and he pressed his lips against mine. His tongue went into my mouth and I kissed him deeper as his hands trailed down my body. We broke away panting and smiled at each other.

"Lets go get something to eat." He said.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower first so I'll meet you in the cafeteria." I replied.

"Okay, don't take too long. He said.

"I won't." I replied smiling. I walked over to the bathroom to get undressed and get in the shower. Four grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied. I shut the bathroom door behind me and got in the shower.

* * *

After I had finished taking my shower, I got out and brushed and blow dried my hair. I put some clean clothes on and walked out of our apartment. I was walking towards the cafeteria when I heard something fall down in the hallway. I stood there for a minute before I felt hands on me. One was covering my mouth and the other held my legs as they carried me down the stairs. I tried to look at their faces but they had masks on. I was thrusting in their arms to get free but they held me tight. We came into a room and I saw a stimulation chair. I felt pain in my head and suddenly being dropped on the floor and kicked in the sides. My head is bleeding and my whole body is covered in cuts and bruises. If I were to die, please some one tell Tobias that I loved him and that I never wanted to leave him.

_Please._

**That was the end of chapter three I hoped you liked it and please leave a nice review! Stay tuned for more! **


	4. Stolen

**Hi you guys! Here is chapter Four 4! Please leave a nice review and enjoy!**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up and both of my hands are handcuffed to the stimulation chair. My head is throbbing and I can see blood on my pants and shirt. I panic and start to wonder where I am, before I could think about anything though I felt a needle go into my neck. I winced from the pain and suddenly I'm in my fear landscape again, except this time, its worse than most times I go into my fear stimulation.

I look around and see that I'm in abnegation. I'm in my old room back in abnegation, I open the door and walk down the stairs trying to see whats going on. I hear a noise and turn around to see Peter. I tried to push him against the wall and grab a knife from the kitchen, but he grabs my whole body and slams me into the floor.

Please don't let me die.

Four's P.O.V.

I've been waiting in the cafeteria for over an hour now and I'm starting to get worried that Tris isn't here yet. I get more worried and start to panic, so I go look for her. I walk back to my apartment and open the door.

"Tris!?" I yell through my apartment. I go look in the bedroom but shes not there either. When I can't find her anywhere in my apartment, now I'm really freaking out. I think that if I find Christina or Will, maybe she will be with them. I open the door to go out of my apartment, and when I do, I feel a strong pair of hands wrap around my neck. I turn around to see who it is but their wearing a mask. I kick them from behind and shove them against the wall. My hands grip around their neck as I bang their head into the brick wall. They fall to the floor and I stand there wondering if this person attacked Tris. I squat down and pull the mask off of their face.

Its Edward.

I pick him up by his shirt and hold him against the wall.

"Where is Tris?" I ask him in a harsh voice.

He coughs up blood and looks at me.

"I'm not telling you." He said laughing. I grabbed the pocket knife from my pocket and held it against his neck.

"You're gonna tell me, or you're going to die." I said. "Where the hell is she?!" I ask him.

"Okay." He said barely breathing. I let go of some of the pressure on his neck from the knife and he starts talking.

"I think they're holding her in the stimulation room." He replied. I panic and let go of him, pushing him out of my apartment. I held the pocket knife to his throat again and looked him dead in the eyes.

"If you ever try to attack me or Tris, especially Tris, I will kill you without hesitation. I said. I let go of him and he starts to run down the hallway. I run the other way looking for Tris. She has to still be alive.

* * *

I get to the stimulation room and see Tris, strapped into a chair with blood, cuts, and bruises all over her. Shes in a stimulation. I run over to her and see all of the needle marks on her neck, she must have been in over five different stimulation's. I unplug the stimulation machine and I see her eyes slowly start to open.

"Tobias." She croaks.

"You're gonna be okay." I said to her. I try to pick her up out of the chair but shes handcuffed. At this point I'm trying not to start crying in front of her. She looks bad, and I hate seeing her like this.

"Tris, honey where are the keys?" I ask in a panicky voice looking into her eyes.

"I don't know..." She said dozing off again. I stare at her and I'm freaking out. I shake her and try to see if shes still alive but I can't tell. I then hold my fingers to her pulse on her neck and shes still alive, but barely.

"Tris?!" I said yelling now.

I try to break the handcuffs but then suddenly two people walk in the door.

Peter and Drew.

I run over to them and slam Peter's head into the wall. I grab Drew and kick him in the gut pushing him onto the ground and kicking him in the rib cage. They both blacked out and I bent down and looked through their pockets for a pair of keys. I finally found a pair of keys in Peter's pocket and run over to Tris and unlock the handcuffs. I pick her up and start to carry her out of the stimulation room. I'm carrying her as I run to the infirmary. I can't stop looking down at her to see if shes okay, but every time I do, it seems shes just getting worse and worse. I run into the infirmary yelling.

"Somebody please help her!" I said. two doctors run over to me with a stretcher and I lay her down on it. They start to carry her off into another room and I try to go in but nurses stop me.

"Were gonna help her, but you can't see her right now." A nurse said.

"Okay." I replied shakily.

**Stick around for the next chapter and leave a comment of what you think I should do next! Bye!:P **


	5. Death experience

**Hi you guys! Hope you like this chapter, and please leave a nice review!:P **

Four's P.O.V.

I've been sitting in the hospital for over two hours now and I still can't see Tris. I'm so worried about Tris, I can't stop thinking about her. All I remember was the needle marks on her neck and the cuts and bruises all over her. I haven't told anyone about Peter and Drew yet though. I figure I'll just leave them there unconscious until somebody finds them. That's what they get for trying to kill her. I'm sitting on the bench in the hallway waiting when a nurse comes up to me.

"Is your wife Tris Eaton?" She asks me.

"Yes, is she okay?" I ask in a panicky voice.

"I don't know, would you like to see her?" The nurse asks me.

I shake my head and she leads me to a room and opens the door. I walk in and see Tris there, all bruised and cuts, sleeping.

"Would you like to be alone?" The nurse asks me.

"Yeah." I reply. She walks out and I go to sit on the edge of the bed right beside Tris. I kiss her on the forehead and then gently lay my head on her lap. I lay there for a long time hoping she would wake up but she still sleeps. Right when I was about to go to sleep I heard a beeping noise. I look over and see that the machine started beeping really fast. I then remember that in a dauntless class I took, a very fast beeping noise means that a person could die.

I panic and shake Tris really hard trying to wake her up.

"Tris!" I say yelling, but she doesn't wake up. I then hear fast beeping and then look over at the screen and see a straight line instead of pointed lines. She is dead.

I start crying and lay Tris down on her back. I put my hand over her chest and start doing CPR to hope that she will wake up. I press her chest really hard and then put my mouth down to hers, blowing air into her mouth. I keep repeating this process, crying my eyes out yelling her name. I don't want her to die, she can't die. Shes the first person I've ever cared about and loved so much, that I can't bare to loose her.

"TRIS!" I yell. I pumped one more time and heard beeping occur again. She starts breathing really fast and her eyes open.

"Tris!" I said sobbing now. I hold her against my chest as I cry into her hair.

"Whats wrong Tobias?" She asks me in a sleepy voice.

"You were dead!" I say. I look at her and her face looks confused.

"I was?" She asks me in a more alert voice.

"Yes! You scared me so much!" I say holding her. She wraps her arms around me and brushes her fingers in my hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said holding me tighter.

"Don't ever die again!" I say holding her tight. She nods and I kiss her on the lips. She kisses me back as I hold her face in my hands.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Tris whispers into my ear. I hug her for a long time until a nurse comes in.

"We'd like to keep you overnight just to make sure you're okay." The nurse said.

"Okay." I tell the nurse. She leaves the room and me and Tris stare at each other. She puts her warm tiny fingers on my face.

"You should probably go home and get some sleep." She says smiling.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone." I reply.

She just smiles at me and wraps her arms around her neck.

"Okay." She says back. I kiss her on the lips gently and she kisses me back, as I wrap my arms around her. I love her so much and I'm so happy shes alive right now.

We break away panting and I look her in the eyes.

"What did they do to you?" I ask her. Her eyes look down and she looks as if shes about to cry.

"Made me go through different stimulation's, each one worse and worse." She spoke.

I felt so bad that I wasn't there to protect her, I feel like its my fault.

"Where did they attack you at?" I ask her.

"I was walking in the hallway and two people in masks just came up behind me and attacked me." She replied.

"Peter and Drew." I said.

"Great." She says. I hug her again and stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I say murmuring into her hair.

"Its not your fault, you didn't know that they were gonna do that." She says into my chest.

"You should probably get some sleep." I say kissing her on the head.

"Okay." She says.

She lays down as I lay on the bed beside her and wrap my arm around her.

"I love you Tris." I say.

"I love you Tobias." She says back smiling.

**I know this chapter was kind of short, my bad. But anyways please leave a review and I'll write more for you guys later!:P **


	6. Nightmares and daydreams

**Hi you guys, I hoped you liked the last chapter, I wanted it to be dramatic:P But anyways I hope I didn't freak anyone out when Tris died for about a minute. Yeah so anyways please leave a review if you have an idea of what I should do next and I'll keep continue to write more chapters! Warning: Lemons in this chapter! Enjoy!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm in the stimulation room and my whole body is hurting. Needle marks are all over my neck and my head is bleeding a lot, so much that I'm scared I'm gonna die. I think of four and how he would tell me to be brave but, he's not here right now to tell me that, so its kind of hard to be brave. I open my eyes and see two people in a black suite as they hold the needle and stick it in my neck. I doze off again and I'm in my fear landscape.

I'm screaming as Peter, Drew, and Al are trying to push me over the chasm again. Their strong arms hold onto me as I try to fight back, they yell and suddenly I'm falling from the chasm.

I wake up screaming.

"No!" I scream as I sit up in bed. I feel Four's arms around me and he clutches onto me with his muscular hands.

"It was only a dream." He says quietly.

I breathe heavily into him as he strokes my hair.

I'm scared of dying, or of people grieving over me if I did die. It feels like I shouldn't get too close to people because, if I were to die I wouldn't want anyone to worry about me. I'd just want to be a distant memory in their head. I've already almost died by jumping off of a train onto a building, almost getting pushed over the chasm, and now Peter and Drew trying to kill me with stimulation's. I just don't want anyone to get upset if I were to die.

I feel a tear fall from my eye and I can feel my face burn. Tobias's hands hold me and then he looks down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asks me.

I feel another tear fall from my eye and I try not to look into his eyes.

"I just... don't want to get close to people." I say quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asks me in a worried voice.

I look up at him and stare him in the eyes.

"If I were to die, I wouldn't want people to grieve over me. Especially you, I don't want to hurt you. That's why I don't want to get close to people. " I say crying. I can feel his arms wrap around me again and him kiss me on the head.

"You're not going to die, not as long as I'm around." He replies. "You don't need to be scared to get close to people, you're not going to die. I promise you." He says. He looks me in the eyes and brushes my hair out of my face.

"I love you." He says to me.

"I love you." I say back, smiling a little.

He kisses me on the lips as my hands wrap around his neck. My lips kiss him back stronger and he kisses me slowly moving his tongue into my mouth. I battle with his tongue until I break away panting.

A nurse opens the door and walks in.

"You're free to go today." She says marking something off of her clip board.

"Thank you." Tobias says.

"No problem." She says walking out. He looks back at me and holds my hands as he helps me out of bed. I stand up and feel dizzy. I try to regain my composure but I end up falling over as Tobias catches me.

"You okay?" He asks me, holding me on the hips.

"Yeah." I say standing up now.

"Lets go home." He says smiling at me.

* * *

We get home and start kissing fiercely as he shuts the door behind us. He pushes me lightly up against the wall and wraps his arms around my back as my arms wrap around his neck. I kiss him, driving my tongue into his mouth as his hands clutch onto me. He picks me up and carries me to his bed laying me down gently.

"You're so beautiful." He says whispering. I smile of embarrassment and pull his neck down so I can kiss him. His hands roam down my body and head for the bottom of my shirt as I moan. He reaches the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head, staring at me in awe. I kiss his neck and I could feel him gasp underneath me as I pulled his shirt off of his head. He pushes me up a little so he can unclasp my bra, and he does so throwing it on the floor. I gasped and moaned as he took his time sucking and licking my nipples and massaging my breasts.

He got down to my pants and pulled them down too. All I'm left in now is my underwear. Tobias kisses my breasts and then leaves a trail of kisses going down my stomach right above my underwear. He pulls them down too and I suddenly feel want for him.

"Please Tobias." I say throwing my head back. He kisses my knee, then goes slowly up my leg to the place where I want it the most. I feel a pit of sparks in my lower stomach as he is slow close to my wetness. I moan and arch my back when he kisses my spot. I look down and see him smirk as he licks this time very lightly, teasing me.

"P-please." I say almost begging now.

"Please what?" He asks teasing me.

"Please touch me." I say biting my lip.

"Where should I touch you Tris?" He asks in a cocky voice, smiling. I whine and he licks me softly again.

"Tobias please!" I say begging now.

He licks deeper into my vagina and I moan clutching the sheets underneath me. I felt him smirk against me as he held my hips down and spread my legs even further so he could go deeper. I felt his tongue swirl around my clit and I gasped arching into his face. He licked everywhere possible, so much that I thought I had just been bathed. He than began to suck on my clit as he stuck two fingers inside of me. I moaned and arched onto his fingers as he touched me where I most wanted it. He began to rub my g-spot as he kept sucking my clit and I knew I was gonna cum.

"Tobias... I-I'm go-gonna..." I said moaning. He rubbed one more time where my g-spot was and I came all over his fingers and his face, shaking from my orgasm. He smiled and licked me again, cleaning me up.

Now its his turn to let me make him orgasm.

**The end of this chapter! Hoped you liked it and more lemons in the next chapter!:P **


	7. Madness and rage

**Hi you guys! Hoped you liked the last chapter!;) Anyways here is this chapter and Warning: LEMONS. Anyways here it is and please leave a comment below of what you would like for me to do next!;P**

Four's P.O.V.

Tris flips me over gently so that shes on top. She kisses my neck, sucking it and leaving a hickey. Her hands trail down my abs as she continues to suck on my neck. I feel so turned on, I can't wait any longer. I love Tris so much and the thought of her making me orgasm, makes me excited. She pulls down my pants and I suddenly feel my member twitch.

"Tris..." I moan.

Tris puts her hand on my boxers and where my member is. She starts to massage me through my boxers and I can't help but moan and thrust into her hand. Her delicate fingers start to massage my balls and I feel so good.

"Please." I say thrusting into her hand.

"Please what Tobias?" She says teasing me like I did earlier to her.

"Please I can't take anymore." I say begging. She pulls down my boxers and leans down so shes face to face with my member. She lightly licks it and I throw my head back clutching the sheets underneath me. She smiles and begins to suck my tip. I loose it and thrust into her mouth a little, wanting more. Her mouth goes deeper onto my member and I moan when her tongue swirls around the top.

"Ohh." I said moaning. She eventually has to hold my hips down so she can pleasure me. I feel myself going to cum, and she removes her mouth and starts pumping with her hand. I gasp and groan cumming all over her hand. She smiles at me and she she lays beside me, as I'm out of breath. I put a sheet around us as I hold her and we fall asleep.

"I love you so much." I say hugging her. She giggles and I fall asleep wrapped around her.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to Tobias's arm wrapped around me, his slow breathing on my hair. I lay there for aa few minutes looking at his beautiful face before he opened his eyes. He smiled at me and kissed me on the head.

"I love you." He says hugging me tight. I giggle and then we hear a knock on the door.

Tobias looks at me and I sit up.

"I'll get it." I said putting my clothes back on. I walk to the door and open it. My eyes are shocked. Drew is standing at my door. I suddenly remember all of the nightmares I had of Drew and Peter torturing me in the stimulation room. Instead of me feeling rage, I feel scared. My mouth opens and I scream, not even realizing that I am. I start crying and I feel Four's hands wrapping around me.

"Whats wron-" Before he could even say anything he saw Drew, and pinned him up against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Four said yelling at him. I couldn't even think straight, I fell to the floor crying. I know I'm supposed to be brave, but I'm terrified right now.

"Dude! I came to apologize!" Drew said yelling back at Four.

"You think an apology will be enough to say that your sorry?!" Four yelled.

"No, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry!" He looks down at me and starts talking normally.

"Tris, I'm sorry. Peter convinced me into doing it, and I feel really bad about it. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Drew said.

I stand up and look at him, tears streaming down my face.

"I will never forgive you. You are a coward!" I said in a crying voice. Four let go of him and shoved him into the hallway.

"I better not see you here again." Four said slamming the door in his face.

I cup my hands around my face and I'm crying so hard. I feel scared, what if they come to get me again? What will I do then? I'll probably just end up dying.

Four's arms go around me and he talks to me in a quiet voice.

"Its okay, they're not going to hurt you." He said stroking my hair. I calmed down a little and hugged him.

"We are gonna go file a report against them so you don't ever have to deal with them again, okay?"

"Okay." I said quietly into his chest.

**That was the end of this chapter, sorry it was kind short:/ But anyways I'll be back with more soon!:P **


End file.
